1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to electrical connectors, and in particular to an electrical connector for interconnecting submersible pump tandem motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electrical submersible pump installation using tandem motors, the pump and two motors will be located in the well and suspended on a string of tubing. A power cable will extend down through the casing of the well alongside the tubing. An electrical connection connects the power cable to the upper electrical motor. Another electrical connection connects the lower end of the upper motor to the upper end of the lower motor. The motors and the electrical interconnection between the motors are filled with an insulating and lubricating oil.
The prior art electrical connectors work sufficiently well. However, improvements are desired. For example, in the prior type, if water leaks into the upper motor, the water may gravitate downward and into the electrical interconnection. There is no means for disposing off any water that might collect in the receptacles of the electrical connectors. Moreover, there is no easy means for bleeding off any trapped air that is displaced upward as the lower motor is filled from the bottom with the lubricating oil during assembly.
In the prior art, each metal connector sleeve assembly and each metal connector pin assembly is a two piece design. These two piece designs utilize metal threaded members which are tightened against portions of insulators. These connections tend to loosen with time due to cold flow of the insulators.